Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a light emission of a rear light of a vehicle, whereby the rear light comprises optical components having emitting surfaces with at least three partial emitting surfaces and whereby at least a first and a second light function can be generated via the light emission of the emitting surfaces. Further, the invention relates to a device for controlling the light emission of a rear light of a vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
A problem arises in the redesigning of vehicles that because of the desired aerodynamics and the desired design, the installation space conditions for lighting equipment, particularly for rear lights, headlights, and reflectors, are very limited dimensionally. The signal effect of a light, however, is determined by the size of the emitting surface and by the light density. Furthermore, the vehicle lighting equipment contributes greatly to the vehicle design. The design of the lighting equipment is often intended to give the vehicle a characteristic appearance that is easy to recognize. Further, the problem arises that the cost of the production of the lights is to be as low as possible.
DE 196 05 813 A1 discloses an indicator lamp array that provides signals dependent on the vehicle's operating state. In this case, additional light emitting areas, which light up at a specific braking strength, are mounted on the back of the vehicle at increasingly greater distances to the ground.
DE 100 05 499 A1 describes a device for indicating different levels of the braking force for vehicles of all types. In this case, the illuminated area is the larger, the greater the braking force.
Furthermore, WO 2009/093788 A1 discloses a brake light, which allows the driver of a following vehicle to recognize the degree of speed reduction of the preceding vehicle according to the magnitude of the braking force. Horizontal rows of light sources are turned on as the brake light as the braking force increases.
In addition, DE 10 2006 046 170 A1 describes a light unit with light sources in a matrix-like arrangement. The light surface area of the light unit can be changed in this case by the turning on and off of rows of the light source matrix.
EP 0 813 996 B1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,799, describes a method for indicating the braking strength or deceleration of a vehicle. In this case, the main illumination points of a lit area assigned to a brake light move apart as the braking strength increases.
Further, DE 198 45 679 A1 discloses a lighting system for motor vehicles with at least one brake light, whereby the brake light provides different light signals depending on the braking strength.
DE 20 12 484 A1 describes a braking device formed as a multi-stage braking system. The brake light of the braking device is divided into three chambers. First one, then two, and finally three chambers are illuminated with an increasing brightness.
Finally, DE 35 16 118 A1 describes a device for indicating braking with a plurality of brake lights, arranged next to one another. These are turned on increasingly depending on the brake actuation force exerted on a pressure sensor.